


Jody's Life

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [436]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Jody is a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jody's life is kind of a mess. And that's okay.





	Jody's Life

Jody’s life is kind of a mess.

She’s police chief and sure, Sioux Falls isn’t the biggest place in the world, but they see their share of issues through their doors and on the streets. When she comes home, there’s two teenage girls who need her attention, a house falling apart around the edges–when was the last time someone vacuumed–and herself falling by the wayside.

Not to mention, the hunting thing. The thing she literally does not mention the vast majority of the time, even as she’s doing it.

She doesn’t do it often, but often enough it would be called a habit.

Mostly she hunts alone. Maybe with Claire, maybe with Donna Hanscum, which is weird but then again, not really. Every once in a blue moon with the Winchesters. And mostly, she only hunts when things are in her territory and so obvious about what they are and what they’re doing that she can’t hope to ignore it.

Somehow, she’s been with Sam Winchester, two states away, hunting a witch that’s selling “love potions” that are causing deadly possessive urges.

“I appreciate you coming with me,” Sam says, pulling into her driveway. Sam doesn’t have his own car, which means he’s stuck with Jody unless she wanted to leave him in the motel room. He swears Dean’ll pick him up eventually.

“Not a problem, Sam,” she says easily, turning the engine off. “Was good to help. And maybe I’m so exhausted I won’t have the energy to be upset when I see the house.”

Sam looks over. “Girls giving you trouble?”

“No more than usual. And…it’s good trouble. The trouble teenage girls are supposed to cause.”

Sam smiles. “Right. I’m glad you’re making sure they get that. Anyone else…those girls didn’t have much of a chance, before you.”

“They would have made it,” she says, sure. “They’re strong.”

“Even strong people need a good foundation,” Sam says. “Trust me.”

She lets them in and surveys the house. It’s not any worse then when she left, at least, which probably means no parties. “Throw your bag anywhere,” she says. “I’m sure I have some food, let me check the kitchen.”

She pulls together apples and a few not-yet stale cookies, makes plates and brings them back to the living room. “C'mon, Sam, sit,” she encourages.

She checks the clock. The girls are, hopefully at least, at school, but not for much longer. She’ll have to call into work soon, make her excuses for why she’s been gone, try to catch up.

She plops her feet into Sam’s lap. Just for now. Just a few minutes.

He hesitates a few seconds, then moves his plate to the side and rubs her foot, and she groans.

Jody’s life is kind of a mess, really, but in all honesty, she thinks she’s managing to do pretty okay at it regardless.


End file.
